girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-03-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- The two young bucks admire each other, yet they remain rivals. Theirs is a love-hate relationship and it began well before Agatha came along. She is just gasoline on the fire for them. I hope for the three of their sakes that it all works out. The thing is, I have to wonder if Lucrezia can simply be erased without also killing Agatha? Might it be necessary for her to be copied elsewhere first? Will Agatha ever be the sweet little girl we once believed we knew? -- Billy Catringer 08:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The more Tarvek reveals about his plans and dealings the more Gil will mistrust him, and maybe try to do something about him after all. Agathahetrodyne 16:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ..Or perhaps Tarvek still serves Lucrezia. This would serve his purpose to become the new Storm King. There probably is a way to reverse the process but involving Tarvek is very risky. Remember when Agatha trusted him back in Sturmhalten. Mad Spark 17:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cue the Dramatic Prairie Dog! 12:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sturmhalten I don't think we can rightly assume that Tarvek has ever served anyone, but Given the Mongfish crowd's involvement with Prince Aaronev Sturmvoraus, I think it more likely that he is literally incapable of doing otherwise, even if he wanted to do it. In other words, if he were put in a position of choosing between Agatha and the Storm King's throne, he would choose the throne, especially if he knew that Agatha could be happy without him. The only person I see at risk right now is Klaus Wulfenbach. He has both of these formidable young men working against him as well as Agatha. -- Billy Catringer 19:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Tarvek is devious. His plans in Sturmhalten had more twists than a pretzel. It was impossible to tell who he was working for. He couldn't be trusted because he knew things you didn't know and arranged to have loyalties on all sides. For his troubles he got pinched by Lu in Anevka; sliced by Vrin; shot in the back by Lu in Agatha; hospitalized in Mechanicsburg; liberated reluctantly by his cousin Violetta; ducked into Castle Heterodyne and treed by a Tiger-dog. His intentions were revealed when he gave up his relative safety to ride the tiger. His choice of side was made clear when he jumped on the flying coat and aimed both gun and fists at Zola. He is now having to face the distrust that comes with his devious karma. He could actually rise to the occasion. Good reason to keep reading the pages, no? --Rej ¤¤? 20:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's just say that I find the Tarvek Sturmvarous character intriguing. Gil is only partially formed compared to Tarvek. Of course, that can be explained by the differences in the way the two youngsters were raised. I am mindful of how subtle Klaus must be. He did not conquer the entirety of Europa without such a trait and what does Klaus study? The spark. I have to think that he broke up this pair with just the right timing and just the right circumstances in mind. For what purpose? It might well have been his intention, conscious or subconscious, to free his family of the burden of being the sole ruler of Europa. In other words, I think the crown was already pressing down heavily on Klaus's brow and he dreaded the notion of his son being obliged to take a turn wearing it. Better to find the boy a little help and he found that help in the form of Tarvek Sturmvarous. Okay, this is blatant speculation on my part, but you can see where my head is. -- Billy Catringer 05:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page